La lanterne bleue
by Irilde
Summary: Une nuit à Dol Amroth, une lanterne, et cinq garçons qui se racontent des histoires à dormir debout. Un petit OS assez stupide et qui n'a absolument ni queue ni tête…


_La lanterne bleue_, ou comment Irilde s'ennuie en cours.

Cinq garçons dans un dortoir la nuit. C'est la pleine lune, ils ne veulent pas dormir, alors ils vont se raconter des histoires à dormir debout (et ici elles sont vraiment gratinées, sans queue ni tête, complètement farfelues… Si vous comprenez quelque chose, chapeau!)

Pour résumer, ils font ce que nous avons tous fait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais si rappelez vous: le soir, entre copains/copines, à se raconter des histoires d'horreur, ou des blagues nulles…

Quelque notes avant de commencer

**Disclaimer**: L'univers, Imrahil et Eldarion appartiennent à Tolkien. En revanche Soronto, Hobber, Berehar, Meneldil et Amborn sont de moi.

L'histoire, elle n'est pas de moi. Je me suis basée sur une nouvelle d'un auteur russe, Victor Pelevine, que j'ai traduite et adaptée. Si vous êtes russophones, russophiles ou bien si vous tombez un jour sur une traduction je vous conseille de la lire. Elle est… Enfin vous en jugerez par vous même.

Bref, c'est un texte un peu bizarre, que j'ai écrit pour me distraire. Il est assez déroutant, comme son modèle, et le style n'est pas très bon. J'ai essayé, dans la mesure du possible de coller au plus près à l'original mais bon… Et puis certains passages sont très durs à rendre correctement en français. (les russes ont deux mots différents pour désigner le mort (mertvets) et la mort (smert)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il n'était pas encore très tard mais la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, semblable à ces galets blancs, polis par les vagues et les ans qui, las de se faire balancer par la houle, viennent s'échouer au pied des falaises sur les plages de Dol Amroth et que les petits enfants ramassent. Ils rentrent à la maison avec, dans leurs poches des répliques miniatures de ce caillou suspendu entre ciel et terre, perdu dans un océan bleu sombre. Tilion qui mène sa barque sur la mer de la nuit.

Sa lueur argentée se déversait dans la chambre en un grand prisme lumineux, se mêlant à la lumière bleue de la lanterne qui se balançait derrière la fenêtre. Dans cet éclairage bleuté et blafard, la chambre ressemblait à l'une des innombrables salles du palais sous-marin d'Ulmo. L'atmosphère était presque morbide. "C'est Numenor sous les flots" a chuchoté Hobber qui dormais dans le lit voisin.

-Chut a fait Soronto. On n'entend rien

Je me suis mis à écouter

-Vous connaissez l'histoire de la ville morte? a demandé Berehar.

Personne n'a répondu.

-Un jour un homme est parti en voyage loin dans le Nord. Il y est resté dix ans. Finalement, il a pu rentrer chez lui. A l'entrée de sa ville natale, il s'arrête et voit que tout les gens qu'il croise sont morts.

-Ils sont tous étendus par terre?

-Non, - a répondu Berehar, - ils vont travailler, ils marchent, ils parlent... Tout comme avant. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils sont morts.

-Mais alors, comment est-ce que l'homme a su qu'ils étaient morts?

-Mais je ne sais pas moi! Il a dû... On s'en moque non? Bref, il a décidé de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et il est rentré chez lui. Il était marié. Quand il a vu sa femme, il a compris qu'elle aussi, elle était morte. Et comme il l'aimait beaucoup, il s'est mis à lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Elle lui répond qu'il ne s'est rien passé. En plus elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui veut. Du coup il décide de tout lui raconter et il lui dit: "Tu sais que tu es morte?" Elle lui répond: "Je sais". Il lui demande de nouveau: "Et tu sais que tous les gens de cette ville sont morts?" Elle lui répond: "Je sais. Et tu sais pourquoi?" Il répond: "Non." Alors elle lui demande : "Et tu sais pourquoi je suis morte?" Il répond de nouveau: "Non." Alors elle lui demande "Tu veux que je te le dise?" L'homme a eu peur mais il a quand même acquiescé. Et elle lui répond: "C'est parce que toi-même tu es mort."

La dernière phrase, Berehar l'a prononcée sur un ton tellement solennel que nous avons tous sursauté.

-Mouais, faut jamais s'absenter longtemps de chez soi. - a fait Hobber après une minute de réflexion.

-C'est à toi de raconter maintenant, a dit Soronto.- Puisque tu as été le premier à parler.

-On s'était pas mis d'accord pour applique cette règle ce soir.

-On l'applique toujours, tu devrais le savoir. Allez, on t'écoute!

-D'accord, c'est moi qui vais raconter, - s'est interposé Meneldil, - vous connaissez l'histoire du doigt bleu ?

-Bien sûr, qui ne la connaît pas?

-Et celle sur la tache rouge?

-Non, a répondu Soronto, vas-y.

-Une famille venait d'emménager dans une nouvelle maison, a commencé Meneldil. Dans l'une des chambres, sur le mur, il y avait une tâche rouge. Les enfants, voyant cela, ont appelé leur mère pour lui montrer. Mais celle-ci n'a rien dit, elle s'est contentée de sourire. Alors les enfants ont appelé leur père. "Regarde papa!" qu'ils ont fait. Le père, lui, avait très peur de la mère. Il leur a dit : "Venez, ne vous occupez pas de ça." Pendant ce temps là, la mère ne disait toujours rien, elle souriait. Finalement les enfants sont allés se coucher.

Meneldil s'est tu et a soupiré.

-Et après ? a demandé Soronto.

-Le lendemain, ils se sont réveillés et ils ont vu que leur frère n'était pas là. Alors ils sont allés voir leur mère et ils lui ont demandé : "Maman, maman, où est notre frère ?" Elle leur a répondu : "il est parti chez grand-mère." Les enfants l'ont crue. Elle est partie travailler et le soir quand elle est revenue, elle s'est remise à sourire, le même sourire étrange que la veille. Alors les enfants lui ont dit : "Maman tu nous fais peur." Elle s'est tournée vers le père : "Ces enfants ne sont pas sages, bas-les". Du coup le père les a battus. Les enfants voulaient s'enfuir mais leur mère leur avait donné à manger quelque chose de très lourd, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas se lever. Le jour suivant ils se sont réveillés et il manquait encore un enfant, il ne restait plus que la fille. Elle est allée demander à son père : "où est mon autre frère?" Il a répondu : "Il est chez sa tante", et la mère a ajouté : "Si tu le dis à quelqu'un je te tue!" Elle ne l'a même pas laissé sortir de la maison pendant toute la journée. Le soir la mère est revenue. De nouveau, elle s'est mise à sourire, et de nouveau elle a donné à manger à la fille quelque chose de très lourd. Le père, lui, a fermé soigneusement la porte et les fenêtres.

Meneldil s'est à nouveau tu. Cette fois-ci personne ne lui a demandé de continuer. On n'entendait que des bruits de respiration.

-Le lendemain des gens sont passés devant la maison et ils ont vu qu'elle était déserte. Un an après de nouveaux venus se sont installés dans cette maison. Ils ont vu la tache rouge et ont décidé d'abattre le mur. Derrière, ils ont trouvé la mère, toute bleue. Tellement gonflée de sang qu'elle n'arrivait plus à sortir. C'est elle qui mangeait ses enfants, et le père l'aidait.

Un long silence a suivi, ensuite quelqu'un a demandé:

-Meneldil, elle ressemble à quoi ta mère?

-Peu importe, a répondu Meneldil.

-Et est-ce que tu as une soeur?

Meneldil n'a pas répondu - sans doute s'était-il vexé, ou alors il s'était endormi

-Berehar, a dit Soronto, si tu racontais encore quelque chose sur les morts.

-Vous savez comment on devient un mort? a demandé Berehar.

-Bien sûr, a répondu Soronto, on meurt.

-Et après?

-Rien, a fait Soronto, c'est comme un rêve. Seulement tu ne te réveilles pas.

-Non, a répondu Berehar, je ne parlais pas de ça. Comment est-ce que tout ça commence?

-Comment quoi commence?

-Ça commence quand on est en train d'écouter une histoire sur les morts. Ensuite, on se demande -mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train d'écouter une histoire sur les morts?

Il y a eu un rire nerveux, Hobber s'est soudainement assis et a dit très sérieusement:

-Arrêtez, ça suffit maintenant!

-Voilà, a fait Berehar, c'est comme ça que ça commence. L'important c'est de comprendre que tu es mort, après ça va tout seul.

-C'est toi qui est mort, a répliqué Hobber.

-Mais je ne le nie pas. Demande-toi plutôt pourquoi tu es en train de parler avec des morts.

Hobber a réfléchi pendant un moment

-Soronto, tu n'es quand même pas mort ?

-Moi? Eh bien, comment te dire...

-Et toi Eldarion?

-Hobber, réfléchis un peu: avant tu vivais chez tes parents?

-Oui.

-Et puis on est venu te chercher et on t'a emmené ici, à Dol Amroth, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Et tu te rends compte que tu dors avec des morts et que toi-même, tu es mort?

-Oui.

-Et bien voilà, sers-toi un peu de ta tête.

-On a attendu pendant longtemps, a dit Soronto, on pensait que tu finirais par comprendre. De toute ma non-existence, je n'ai jamais vu un mort aussi bête que toi. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que nous faisons ici, tous ensembles?

-Non, a répondu Hobber en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-Nous t'admettons parmi les morts. a prononcé Soronto d'une voix solennelle.

A ces mots, Hobber a poussé un cri, a jailli de son lit, a traversé la chambre comme une flèche et s'est rué dans le couloir. On entendait le martèlement de ses pieds nus s'éloigner.

-Personne ne rit, a chuchoté Soronto, sinon il va l'entendre.

-Mais que peut-il bien y avoir de drôle? a fait mélancoliquement Berehar.

Nous nous sommes tus pendant quelques minutes puis Meneldil a demandé:

-Les gens, et si...

-Tant pis pour lui, a répondu Soronto. Berehar, tu n'as pas d'autres histoires?

-Un jour, a commencé Berehar, plusieurs garçons ont décidé de faire peur à leur ami. Ils se sont déguisés en morts et ils lui ont dit: "Nous sommes les morts. Nous sommes venus te chercher". Il a pris peur et il s'est enfui. Ils ont rigolé pendant un moment, puis l'un d'eux a demandé: "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est déguisés en morts?" Ils l'ont tous regardé sans comprendre, alors il ajouté: "Et pourquoi est-ce que les vivants ont peur de nous?"

-Et alors? a demandé Soronto.

-Et alors ils ont compris.

-Compris quoi?

-Ce qu'ils devaient comprendre.

Soronto s'est énervé.

-Tu ne peux pas raconter quelque chose normalement?

Berehar n'a pas répondu.

-Houhou, Berehar! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas? Tu es mort?

Berehar ne répondais toujours pas et son silence devenait, à chaque seconde, plus éloquent. J'ai décidé de raconter quelque chose à mon tour. Au cas où.

-Vous connaissez l'histoire des _Chroniques de Pelargir_? ai-je demandé

-Vas-y. a répondu Soronto

-Elle ne fait pas très peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, raconte.

Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de la fin mais j'ai pensé que ça me reviendrais.

-A Pelargir vivait un homme. Il avait à peu près trente ans. Un jour il a décidé de lire les _Chroniques de la cité de Pelargir, depuis sa fondation jusqu'au règne du Roi Ondoher_ par Melcar l'Erudit, pour corriger d'éventuelles erreurs. Il s'est installé dans son fauteuil et à ouvert le livre. Il a commencé à lire. Ensuite il s'est arrêté pour entendre les cloches de la ville sonner six heures du soir, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Sauf que cette fois-ci personne ne les a sonnées. Il s'est un peu étonné, puis il s'est dit qu'il avait dû laisser passer l'heure, plongé qu'il était dans son livre. Du coup il a continué à lire. Il a lu le nom de tous les navires ayant quitté le port pendant l'année 1567, ainsi que la description du contenu de leurs cargaisons, ensuite il a lu la nouvelle charte de la ville rédigée sous le règne de Castamir l'Usurpateur, puis les grands inventaires des années 1640 et 1705. Enfin, il a lu l'histoire de la famille du gouverneur de Pelargir sous le règne de Tarannon Falastur, puis il a reposé le livre et il a décidé de quitter son fauteuil.

-Après vous me rappellerez de vous raconter l'histoire du fauteuil vert, a fait Meneldil.

-Donc, il voulait se lever mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Toutes ses forces l'avaient brusquement quitté. Alors il a regardé sa main et il a vu qu'elle était devenue squelettique, que la peau était toute frippée. Il a pris peur, a rassemblé toutes les forces qui lui restaient, s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers un miroir accroché au mur, mais il avait du mal à marcher... Il a quand même réussi a l'atteindre. Il a regardé dedans et il a vu que tous ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, que son visage était tout ridé et qu'il n'avait plus de dents. Pendant qu'il lisait les _Chroniques_, toute sa vie était passée.

-Celle-là je la connais, a déclaré Soronto, exactement la même sauf que c'était les _Chroniques_ _du_ _Calenardon_. L'homme lisait les _Chroniques du Calenardon_.

On a entendu des pas dans le couloir, ainsi que des voix, et on s'est tous tu, Meneldil a même commencé à ronfler, trop bruyament pour que ça semble vrai. La porte s'est ouverte brusquement et quelqu'un est entré.

-Très bien, lequel d'entre-vous est le chef des morts? Soronto, c'est toi?

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le sergent instructeur Amborn, et à côté de lui Hobber qui évitait soigneusement de nous regarder.

-Le chef des morts, a répondu hautainement Soronto, se trouve à Rath Dinen, première rangée à droite. Pourquoi venez vous me réveiller?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour mettre le sergent en colère. Face à une telle insolence, il a un peu perdu ses moyens.

-Entre Hobber, a t-il fait, et couche-toi. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ces morts demain.

Hobber a jeté un regard apeuré à Amborn.

-Va te coucher. a-t-il répété. Tu es un homme, oui ou non? Et toi - il s'est tourné vers Soronto - si tu dis encore un mot, je te fais lever aux aurores et tu vas aller nettoyer les écuries. Compris?

Soronto n'a pas répondu. Le sergent s'est énervé.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu Soronto, tu as compris?

-Sergent, ai-je fait, vous venez de lui dire que s'il prononçait encore un mot, il irait nettoyer les écuries. Comment voulez-vous qu'il vous réponde?

-Quant à vous, Eldarion, je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler. Je rapporterai votre conduite au Prince.

Il est sorti en claquant la porte.

-Tu vas souffrir demain Hobber, a fait Soronto.

-Je sais, a tristement répondu celui-ci.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte l'histoire du fauteuil vert? a proposé Meneldil.

Personne n'a répondu

-A Tolfalas, dans la Maison des Armateurs, a-t-il commencé, dans le bureau du Maître, il y avait un tapis, une armoire et une grande table avec un fauteuil, tendu de velours vert. Au mur, une bannière avec l'emblème de Tolfalas. Un jour, on élit un nouveau Maître. Il rentre dans le cabinet, examine le mobilier et le trouve très à son goût. Il s'asseoit à sa table et commence à travailler. Peu après, un des secrétaires entre dans le bureau et voit qu'au lieu du Maître, c'est un squelette qui est assis dans le fauteuil. Les hommes du guet accourrent, fouillent le cabinet mais ne trouvent rien. On élit un nouveau Maître. Celui-ci prend possession de son bureau, s'asseoit et se met à travailler. Après quelqu'un rentre dans le cabinet et trouve à nouveau un squelette. On rappelle le guet, ils ne trouvent rien et on élit de nouveau un Maître. Sauf que celui-là savait ce qui s'était passé avec ses prédécesseurs. Il fait donc faire une statue de cire à son effigie et l'installe sur le fauteuil. Ensuite il se cache derrière le rideau -vous me ferez penser à vous raconter l'histoire du rideau jaune - et attend de voir ce qui va se passer. Les heures passent, puis il voit comment du fauteuil sortent des petits filaments métalliques qui ligotent l'effigie. L'un des fils s'enroule autour de la gorge de la poupée et l'étrangle. Juste après, la bannière se décroche, s'approche du fauteuil et s'abat sur la statue pour la recouvrir entièrement. Après quelques minutes, il ne reste plus rien d'elle et la bannière retourne à sa place habituelle. L'homme sort du cabinet, va chercher une hache, revient et coupe en deux la bannière. Alors un hurlement effroyable retentit et du sang se met à couler de la déchirure.

-Et après? a demandé Soronto;

-C'est tout, a répondu Meneldil.

-Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'homme?

-On l'a jeté en prison. Pour avoir profané une bannière.

-Et la bannière? ai-je demandé

-On l'a recousue et on l'a remise là où elle était, a dit Meneldil après un temps de réflexion.

-Et quand on a nommé un nouveau Maître, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-La même chose.

Je me suis souvenu que dans le bureau du Prince, il y avait plusieurs bannières acrochées: celle du Gondor et celle de Dol Amroth. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil sauf qu'il n'était pas vert mais bleu.

-Ah oui! J'ai oublié, a ajouté Meneldil, quand l'homme sort de dessous le rideau, il a les cheveux blancs. Vous connaissez l'histoire du rideau jaune?

-Ouais, a fait Soronto

-Berehar, tu connais l'histoire du le rideau jaune?

Berehar se taisait.

-Eh Bere!

Il n'a pas répondu

Je me suis alors souvenu qu'à Minas Tirith, dans ma chambre il y avait aussi des rideaux jaunes, enfin jaunes et verts. L'été, comme ma fenêtre était tous le temps ouverte, je pouvais sentir les parfums des fleurs qui remontaient des jardins. Et souvent, je restais assis à regarder les rideaux se balancer dans la brise.

-Tu sais Soronto, a fait tout-à-coup Berehar, l'admission parmi les morts ne se fait pas comme tu le penses.

-Alors comment?

-Différemment. Simplement on ne dit jamais qu'on admet quelqu'un parmi les morts. C'est pourquoi les morts ne savent pas qu'ils sont morts et pensent qu'ils sont encore vivants.

-Comment tu le sais, tu as déjà été admis?

-Je ne sais pas, a répondu Berehar. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Je te l'ai dit, ils ne préviennent pas.

-Qui ça "ils"?

-Les morts.

-Et ça y est, il recommence, a soupiré Soronto. Ferme-la plutôt, tu nous soûles.

-C'est que je disais, a fait Hobber, on en a assez.

-Toi Hobber, a fait Soronto, tu ne perds quand même rien pour attendre.

Berehar s'est tu pendant un moment.

-Le plus important, a-t-il ajouté, c'est que ceux qui t'admettent ne savent pas non plus qu'ils sont morts.

-Comment est ce qu'ils peuvent t'admettre alors? ai-je demandé.

-N'importe comment. Par exemple, tu demandes quelque chose à quelqu'un, alors qu'en réalité tu es en train de te faire admettre parmi les morts.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Ils doivent bien savoir qu'ils sont en train d'admettre quelqu'un quand ils le font.

-Mais non. Comment peuvent-ils savoir quelque chose puisqu'ils sont morts?

-Mais du coup on comprend plus rien, a déclaré Soronto. Comment savoir qui est mort et qui est vivant?

-Tu ne comprends pas?

-Non, a répondu Soronto, ça fait qu'il n'y a aucune différence.

-Voilà. a fait Berehar.

Soronto a fait un mouvement dans l'obscurité et quelque chose à frappé le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Berehar.

-Crétin, j'ai failli le recevoir dans la figure.

-Tu t'en fiches, tu es mort, a rétorqué Soronto.

-Les gens, a dit Meneldil, vous connaissez l'histoire du rideau jaune?

-Va te faire voir avec ton rideau jaune, Meneldil! Tu nous l'a déjà racontée cent fois.

-Moi je la connais pas, a fait Hobber.

-Et alors, on serait tous obligé de l'écouter à cause de toi? Et ensuite tu vas encore aller te plaindre auprès du sergent instructeur? D'ailleurs toi aussi tu devais raconter une histoire vu que tu as parlé en premier. Tu pensais qu'on avait oublié?

-Meneldil à raconté à ma place.

-Pas à ta place mais juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Maintenant c'est ton tour. Ou tu préfères que je m'occupe de toi demain?

-Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'oiseau noir?

J'ai tout de suite compris de quel oiseau il parlait. Dans la chambre du seigneur Amrothos, il y avait une grande tapisserie représentant toutes sortes d'animaux fantastiques, l'un d'entre eux était un oiseau noir.

-Ben voilà. Et tu disais que tu n'en connaissais aucune. Vas-y.

Dans la vallée noire, au cœur de la forêt se dressait un château. Dans la grande salle, il y avait des statuettes en bois représentant différents animaux exotiques. L'un de ses animaux étaient un immense oiseau noir, comme on en trouve dans le Sud. Il avait des clous enfoncés dans ses ailes, personne ne savait pourquoi. Un jour, comme une petite fille traversait le salon, elle a eu pitié du pauvre oiseau et elle a retiré les clous. Et alors elle a eu l'impression que l'oiseau la fixait comme s'il était vivant. Mais elle n'y a pas prêté attention et elle est retournée dans sa chambre. La nuit est tombée. Alors l'oiseau a commencé à battre des ailes, lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Frrrr, frrrr. Et aussitôt, tous les habitants du château se sont endormis. Et ils se sont mis à rêver. Ils ont rêvé que c'était le matin, qu'ils se réveillaient, et qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations. Et après ils sont allés manger, se baigner, ils ont continué à vivre comme avant mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les enfants du maître ont grandi et ils ont quitté le château, l'un est parti à la guerre, l'autre s'est fait marin, la fille s'est mariée… Et en réalité, ils étaient seulement en train de dormir. Et pendant tout ce temps, l'oiseau noir battait des ailes.

Hobber s'est tu

-Je ne comprends pas, - a dit Soronto - Tu dis qu'ils ont quitté le château pour aller vivre leurs vies, mais ils ont sûrement rencontrés des gens. Ils dormaient eux aussi?

-Non. Ils ne dormaient pas, ils apparaissaient en rêve aux enfants.

-C'est n'importe quoi, a répondu Soronto. Les gens, vous avez compris quelque chose?

Personne n'a répondu.

-Berehar, tu as compris quelque chose?

Berehar s'est levé, a ramassé quelque chose et l'a lancé vers Hobber.

-Suderon! a fait celui-ci.

Il a levé le projectile

-Attends un peu!

-Donne-moi ça! s'est exclamé Soronto! C'est ma bottine! Celle que j'ai lancée sur Berehar

Hobber lui a tendu la chaussure

-Et toi - Soronto s'est tourné vers moi- pourquoi tu ne parles pas?

-J'ai sommeil, ai-je répondu

Soronto s'est retourné dans son lit. Je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il restait silencieux. Tout le monde était silencieux. Meneldil a marmonné quelque chose dans son sommeil.

Je regardais au plafond. Derrière la fenêtre se balançait la lanterne. Sa danse faisait bouger les ombres dans notre chambre. Je me suis tourné, le visage vers la fenêtre. On ne voyait plus la lune. Le château tout entier était silencieux. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues dans le lointain. Je suis resté longtemps à regarder la lanterne bleue derrière la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se fassent lourdes et que je m'endorme enfin.

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque ici, félicitations. Merci d'avoir bien voulu avaler un truc pareil.

Si jamais il y a des fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, laissez un message


End file.
